The present invention relates a connector and a connecting structure of the connector and a circuit body for connecting a terminal end of the circuit body, such as a flexible flat cable (FFC) or a flexible printed circuit (FPC), with a mating member.
In general, when electrically joining circuits by a flat circuit body, a connector is mounted to a terminal end of a flat circuit body, and the connector is connected with a mating connector (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 6-208873).
The flat circuit body has a structure such that conductors are interposed between insulated films. Next, to the terminal end of the circuit body, terminals are crimped and fastened, conducting with respective conductors. Next, the respective terminals are inserted in respective terminal accommodation chambers. Thus, a terminal end structure for connection with the mating connector is completed.
The terminal end structure of the flat circuit body, however, does not have a structure for protecting crimp-connecting parts of the terminal in a housing. Arrangement operation of a wire harness at assembly causes external force to be applied to the connecting parts, and each contact resistance 3 of the connecting parts can increase.
An object of the present invention is to provide a connector and a connecting structure of the connector and a circuit body which makes external force not to transmit to a connecting part of a terminal and a circuit body, thereby improving reliability of the connecting part.
To achieve the object, a first aspect of the invention provides the following connector. A housing includes a housing body and a cover. The housing body defines a terminal accommodation chamber for accommodating a terminal connected to the terminal end of a circuit body. The housing body and the cover include respective bent holding parts holding therebetween the circuit body extending from the terminal, bending the circuit body in a thickness direction thereof, when the cover covers the housing body for locking.
Preferably, the housing includes a hinge joining the cover integrally to the housing body.
Preferably, the housing body and the cover have respective lock parts provided close to the bent holding parts.
Preferably, the bent holding parts include a recessed part and a protruding part fitted each other, respectively formed at the housing body and the cover, and the recessed part and the protruding part are continuously formed totally transversely across the circuit body.
A second aspect of the invention provides the following connecting structure of a connector and a circuit body. A housing includes a housing body defining a terminal accommodation chamber, and a cover covering the housing body for locking. A circuit body includes a terminal end connected with a terminal. The terminal is inserted in the terminal accommodation chamber. The housing body and the cover include respective bent holding parts holding therebetween the circuit body extending from the terminal, bending the circuit body in a thickness direction thereof.
A third aspect of the invention provides the following connector. A housing accommodates a circuit body connected with a terminal. The housing includes a first part defining an opening for guiding the circuit body. A second part extends from the first part along the circuit body and is uneven with the first part. A cover covers the opening. The cover includes a third part holding the circuit body between the second part and the third part. The third part is uneven with the first part in accordance with the second part.
Preferably, the second part is recessed below the first part along the circuit body.
Preferably, the second part protrudes above the first part along the circuit body.
Preferably, the housing has a first engagement part, and the cover has a second engagement part locking with the first engagement part.
According to the aspects, when external force, or pulling force in particular, is applied to the circuit body drawn out outside the connector, a bent part of the circuit body is subjected to and securely stops the force, so that the force does not transmit to a connecting part of the terminal and the circuit body. As a result, a function of the force does not cause a contact resistance of the connecting part to increase, and a connection reliability is improved.
That is, when the external force is applied to the circuit body, a frictional force is exerted on the circuit body against the external force. In addition, the circuit body is pressed to the bent holding parts, greater frictional force functions to the circuit body.
The connector and the cover are manufactured and handled as one part.
The rock parts or the first and second engagement parts continuously keep high holding force.